


TIME ZONES

by phanomenal



Series: Awrf. Hi Dan, Happy Valentine's Day. [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, if u get upset by people talking abt it, literally just an insight into the video, then this is not a thing for u, vday video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanomenal/pseuds/phanomenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you said we weren't going to do anything for Valentine's Day but you had to go to bed leaving me for five hours with nothing to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIME ZONES

"Goodnight my love. I'll let you know when we can call again tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Philly," Dan smiled tiredly. Phil would have loved nothing more than for them to stay awake forever, so they'd never miss a moment of each others presence.

But unfortunately, the Skype call ended and Phil was left to deal with the bummy feelings he had now that Dan was asleep and in a completely different time zone. Granted, his boyfriend taking holiday in India wasn't necessarily the worst thing that could happen to him, but it sure felt like it.

Phil tried to focus on the happiness Dan brought him constantly instead of the sadness he felt when they weren't attached at the hands and/or lips. While thinking of how much he loved matching his own breathing to Dan's while they cuddled, Phil decided to use the down time to make something cute for him. Okay, yes, Dan said no presents for Valentine's Day but this was just going to be a fun video and while it was technically a present, it was going to be one that Dan would just have to accept.

So, Phil sat upright in bed and grabbed his laptop laying next to him, pulled it onto his lap, and put a scrap piece of paper on the flat surface of it. He started to write out a quick, vague list of ideas and talking points.

The list read:

Happy Vday  
Talk about stuff!  
Starbucks  
Big Wheel  
Snow  
Halloween  
Three hour breakfasts  
Wall E  
Week here  
Cuddling and other stuff  
I love you  
End

Very vague. But at least it wouldn't be scripted, Phil wanted this to be one of the most genuine things he's ever done because it is such a real, raw emotion he feels and he wants Dan to feel it too.

Phil placed his camera and tripod in front of him, set the list in front of his criss-crossed lap, and hit record.

**Author's Note:**

> this series is going to be 12 parts and each part will be relatively short but I'm very excited to publish this because I have everything planned out
> 
> also I cried at least 10 times today over the beauty of dan and phil's relationship both platonic and romantic and I'm an emotional wreck so this is my therapy for this part of my life


End file.
